


Culture Shock

by gwendolynflight, scribblemoose



Series: Sniper Slut in Tokyo [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose





	Culture Shock

"Red or black?" Squall shouted over the hiss of the shower. Creak of a faucet, and then Irvine was standing in the doorway, rubbing a towel in his hair. "Red or black?" Squall repeated, holding up both shirts impatiently.

"With the leather pants?" Irvine stood with his weight all on one side, all lean hips and golden skin and dripping a little onto the tatami mat. Squall watched helplessly as he cocked his head on one side, considering the items Squall was holding up with an appraising look.

"Yeah, leather," Squall husked, tossing the shirts to the bed. Suddenly wanting his hands free.

Irvine looked surprised as Squall stalked towards him. It was just possible that he didn't, always, quite, know how incredibly sexy he was.

Just.

"My towel might fall off," Irvine warned as Squall's arms wound about his neck, slate-grey eyes fixed on his.

"So you'll drip." Dangerous smile, and the towel went flying.

Irvine squeaked then moaned as Squall's mouth covered his, tongues tangling, warm, lean body pressed up against him.

"We're supposed to be getting ready," Irvine mumbled, his hand slipping inside Squall's underwear to fondle his ass.

"So we'll be fashionably late," Squall laughed, voice a little breathy and he squirmed in Irvine's hold. "Isn't that what you always used to tell me?"

"You learn too fast." Irvine smiled against Squall's neck, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet the skin. "And you're far too corruptible."

"Well, you're too good at corruptabling ..." Squall's hand paused, stroking Irvine's length thoughtfully. "Corruptable, corruptabling ... corrupting?"

Irvine laughed. "You're adorable, you know that?" He rocked into Squall's hand. "And fucking sex on legs. Sex. On. Legs." He nuzzled into Squall's hair, breathed the scent of him down deep, palm skimming the soft curves of Squall's ass.

Squall gasped at the feeling, pressing closer. "I could be sex on a bed," he snickered, tugging Irvine back a step. "Sex on bed, has a nice sound."

"Like Squall on toast," Irvine murmured, taking the hint and steering Squall back towards the bed. "Cheese, I mean, cheese on toast, although..." he grinned at Squall, licked his lips, breath coming fast now. "Maybe I was right the first time."

"Silly," Squall noted, falling back onto the mussed blankets with a small oof. Irvine followed, maybe a bit too closely as his elbow nearly impaled Squall's chest, but Squall just wriggled out of the way, grinning up at him.

A chuckle escaped Irvine's throat, and he rearranged his lanky self over Squall, straddling his thighs, cock settling next to cock, long hair falling in Squall's face.

Squall batted the hair aside, stifling a regrettably feminine giggle. Always the damn hair. Irvine was smirking at him, and Squall rolled them with a sudden move, both men gasping, cock sliding against cock, and then Squall was on top, staring down at Irvine with a carefully practiced leer.

"Oooh," said Irvine. "Masterful. Damn, you're hard."

Squall very deliberately rolled his hips, and said, "I hope you mean hard in a good way."

"Oh fuck yeah. Hard in the _best_ way." He claimed Squall's mouth, craning his neck up to press his tongue against Squall's, gasping breath and writhing into Squall's body.

Squall slid one hand beneath Irvine's back, clutched at the curve of Irvine's arse and pulled him upward, closer, pressing his own hips down until their cocks slid together again. "A bit hard yourself," he gasped, squeezing with one hand for emphasis, the other hand tangled in Irvine's long hair, laughing down at indigo eyes.

"We're gonna be late." Irvine thrust up firmly against Squall's belly. "Unless we're quick."

Squall shuddered, Irvine's voice sweeping through him like a feeling. "I can do quick," he breathed, a little bit dazed. "Hyne, you have the ... sexiest voice."

"Better believe it, baby. I have the sexiest," and a swift thrust, right there, both their cocks clasped in Irvine's grasp and Squall robbed of breath, "everything."

Teeth grazed Squall's earlobe; soft hair tickled his chest.

"Tighter," Squall murmured, and Irvine obediently squeezed his grip around their hard flesh. Rocking. Rubbing. Breathing hard.

"Can't stop thinking about how hot you looked," Irvine purred. "With Yohji's cock in your mouth."

"Oh gods," Squall gasped, his mouth falling open and a shudder coming over him, almost like coming. "Felt hot, too," he managed, still, and shaking.

"I'd like to see you fuck him." Irvine's hand faster now. "Both of them. One at each end."

Squall made an odd little whining noise in the back of his throat.

"You would have won," Irvine continued, tongue slipping wet over the curve of Squall's ear. "I couldn't have watched you do that and not come in ten seconds flat..."

He watched Squall's eyes slide shut, dark eyelashes meshing, quivering, teeth closing over lower lip, tight enough to draw blood. Irvine watched, desperate to hold off until he'd seen Squall come, even though his own heart was pounding, limbs trembling and there was a deep, loud knocking sound...

Knocking.

Sound.

Just like...

Knocking.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"We're out!" Squall shouted at the door, sounding uncommonly frustrated as his eyes flashed open and he bucked against Irvine.

"I really do need to talk to you both." A woman's voice. Squall bared his teeth, and she was still knocking on the door.

"Shit." Irvine shoved himself back onto his heels, hand falling away, leaving Squall's cock exposed and cold and jerking, trying (but failing) to come. "I guess we should..."

"No!" Squall yelped, falling back with an exaggerated motion. "She can wait, Irvine, she really really can." And he raised just his head to glare at the other man, body slack, cock dripping precome on his taut belly.

"No, I'm afraid I really can't," the voice came through the thin door, half-amused but nonetheless determined.

"It's a job, remember?" Irvine was putting his towel back on, heading for the door. "We really need a job. Sorry, babe." Not trusting himself to touch Squall again, barely even to look at him, spread out so beautiful and wanton right in front of him.

Squall rolled off the bed and stormed into the bathroom.

"Great," murmured Irvine, unlocking the door with a brisk click.

He switched on the smile and looked Manx up and down with an appreciative eye. "Hello."

"I have information for you." Manx was brisk and business-like, heels clicking past Irvine as she stepped into the room, apparently unconcerned and unimpressed by his half-naked sate. But Irvine caught the slightest tremble in her breath, a flare of her eyes as she addressed him, hand on hip. "Where's your sidekick?"

"Ah, not my sidekick, babe. It's the other way around. Squall's my Commander."

"In your world."

"In our little world, yes."

"No. Not little. My guess is that your world is about the same size as Earth. Would I be right?"

Irvine's belly flipped. "I'm sorry?"

The door opened behind him and he was aware of Squall's presence. Dressed. Irvine could practically feel him glowering. "That's none of your business. Did you come here about the job?"

"It's every bit my business, and yes. How about we start out with you telling me how you got here?"

Squall went over to the bed and started putting belts on. "We arrived here a month ago from out of town. We're soldiers. Mercenaries. Do you have work for us or not?"

"Hostility isn't a good strategy," said Manx. She suddenly looked as dangerous as Aya himself. Irvine watched Squall carefully.

"No hostility," Irvine drawled with a lazy smile. "But a gentleman likes to hang on to some of his secrets, you know."

But Manx ignored him. "Are you trying to get home?" she asked Squall. "Or are you running from something?"

Squall treated her to his practiced brooding silence.

"I can help," she said. "My organisation is very powerful."

"You've already given us a job," said Irvine. "That's more than generous of you."

Manx broke the staring match with Squall. "We'll find out one way or another. If you don't want to tell us anything, fine, but it'll just make things harder for you in the long run." She lay a large brown envelope on the low table at the foot of the bed. "The details of your mission are in that envelope. You are to complete it alone."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "A test?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"Great," Irvine said bluffly, rocking back on his heels. "I _like_ tests." Still smiling, and the casual back and forth drew Squall's attention.

Squall's mouth compressed down to nothing. He turned aside, folded his arms because no one feared a sulking teenager. "Not running," he said carefully, watching her from beneath a curtain of damp hair. "And we'll pass any test you give us."

"Excellent." Manx smiled, too cat with canary and Irvine's fingers stiffened around the dossier, crinkling the paper. "You'll need to leave immediately," she continued, turning to the door with a careless toss of hair. "Best of luck, boys."

*******

Yohji watched Aya as he brooded into his drink. He was dressed in leather pants and a loose, mesh top, a black leather collar around his neck. Yohji couldn't take his eyes off it. For a moment he wished that Aya were the type to glance up, coy, and say See anything you like? or some other flirtatious phrase.

"What're you looking at?" said Aya, scowling.

"I was watching for the target in your glasses," Yohji said smoothly, with his best smile.

"I'm not wearing glasses, Kudoh," Aya growled.

Crash and burn. Ouch. "Of course not," Yohji recovered. "I, um, truth?"

Aya nodded stiffly, once.

"They're behind you!"

"Who?" said Aya, calmly.

"The, um ..." Yohji swallowed, eyes flicking over the crowd. The glint of light flashing off of Irvine's very recognizable hair was more than a relief. "The guys," he smiled, confident now. "Right on time."

Aya rolled his eyes and didn't look, despite Yohji's energetic waving and the approaching scent of leather and gun oil that seemed to cling to the pair of them like cologne. Only when Squall slid onto the barstool next to him, catching the barman's eye and darting a tiny grin at Aya, did he allow himself to smile.

"Dancing," said Yohji, his hand already clasped in Irvine's as they wove towards the dance floor. "Coming?"

"Not yet," Squall muttered sullenly, and Aya blinked, shot Squall a sideways look, and grinned.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked quietly.

The scar between Squall's eyes furrowed, and he looked about to glare, but he caught Aya's smile at the last minute and his expression softened. "Something like that," he muttered. He regarded Aya somewhat shyly from under long dark lashes. "Can I get you a drink?"

Aya glanced to Yohji and Irvine, watched them for a moment twined together beneath the strobing lights. "Yeah," he muttered. "I could use a drink."

"Makes two of us," Squall returned under his breath.

"Do you suppose they ever think of anything else?" said Aya, eyes on the bar tender as he came over in response to Squall's commandingly raised eyebrow.

"Conversely, do we ever think of anything other than to wonder what they're thinking?" Squall said morosely, planting his chin in one hand. "Give me a walk me down," to the bartender.

"Vodka," said Aya. "How long have you been, um, together?"

Squall blinked. "Um, three years. Why?"

"Nothing, I..." Aya's face broke into a fleeting smile. "I'm crap at small talk."

"Um." Squall started as the bartender slid his drink to him. Blue liquid slopped over the rim. "Me, too," he said, with the air of giving confession. "But don't tell anyone."

"We'll keep it just between us," said Aya. He shook his head, battling with a strand of hair that kept falling in his eyes. Scarlet hair, violet eyes. Astonishing brooding intensity. "That looks... blue."

Squall settled the drink back to the counter, alcohol burning his throat. "Only mostly," he allowed. "How's yours?"

Aya stared at his drink suspiciously. "Not sure. I don't know how Yohji does this drinking thing all the time."

"Oh," Squall said, nonplussed. "Well, Irvine taught me this trick, see." He took a longer drink, came up gasping a little. "Get the sweetest thing they make with the most alcohol possible, and you don't have to drink more than two." One brow furrowed, and he blinked down at his glass. "Or something like that."

"Hn. That could work." He rattled the ice in his glass, waiting for it to melt. "So, how did the two of you get together?"

"Well, we were sent together on a top-secret mission to save the world." Paused, sipped. "He kind of grew on me."

Aya gave a rare chuckle, one brow arched in surprise. "And did you save the world?"

Squall paused thoughtfully. "Well, yes. That time." Appeared to be counting on his fingers. "And the time after that ..."

Aya's brow arched higher, but he didn't comment. He snagged a half-melted ice cube from his drink and sucked it thoughtfully. "You've been busy."

"Not busy enough," Squall said disconsolately. "Not in Irvine's sense of the word."

"Oh." Aya crunched on the ice, suddenly embarassed. "You mean earlier, when Omi interrupted us?"

"And later, when Manx interrupted us." He sighed heavily. "This day is not going well."

"Manx?" Aya said mildly. "What did she want?"

"Well, for us to come here," Squall said slowly, and Aya had the sudden sinking feeling that Squall should never drink. "Didn't she brief you and Yohji?"

Aya regarded him steadily. "No, we arranged this back at the flower shop, remember?"

Squall blinked. "Yes. Yes we did." He pondered his glass for a moment. "Wait! The briefing was also about the bar, but something else. We're supposed to audition." The final words were whispered with far too much glee. It was suddenly clear that Squall couldn't take his drink.

_Audition? Oh, shit_. Aya knocked back his vodka in one go and grabbed Squall's hand. "Dance," he said, and dragged Squall towards the distraction of flashing lights and Irvine and Yohji before he could say anything dangerous.

Squall followed, feeling rather surprisingly at ease with the whole situation. Irvine and Yohji were writhing together, pressed close beneath the swirling, scattered light, and while normally Squall might've pulled away from Aya's grip on his hand and called Shiva, at the moment he was far more interested in shagging Irvine. Or Aya. Or Yohji, for that matter. He smiled, and squeezed Aya's hand in his.

Aya squeezed back, the vodka warm in his belly, making this easier, but not much. The song was slower than he might have liked at this stage in the evening, but the beat was clear and Squall's hips were moving before they'd even reached the tiny space he'd found on the dance floor. Aya rested his hand on one of those shifting, circling hips and let lust and liquor soothe his nerves.

They stopped near Irvine and Yohji, near enough that Squall imagined that he could smell his lover's skin, but not close enough to touch. Lost his disappointment in Aya's hair, his arms moving aross around Aya's chest and down and his hands searching Aya's back pockets for loose change. His own hips moving without his volition to the driving rhythm.

Aya was lost for a moment, startled by the transition, transfixed by this suddenly uninhibited Squall writhing fluidly in his arms. Yohji raised an eyebrow.

Irvine was smiling, a wicked glint in his eyes (almost an eerie shade of lilac in the club's pulsing lights), his tongue flicked out to wet his lips and Aya suddenly got the feeling that both men would be more than happy to watch. Squall looked up at him, nothing but adorable now the alcohol had stripped him of the killer edge. He was begging, just begging, hips working into Aya's, eyes challenging him, lips softly parted...

A new song started, though Aya could only tell the difference because of a slight change in the tempo, or more precisely a slight change in the working of Squall's hips, the belts a little too defining, buckles winking in the strobing lights, and Aya knew they were drawing attention but at least it was the harmless attention of partying.

Squall claimed his kiss, sensuous beyond belief, devouring Aya's tongue, hips shimmying, dipping, drawing Aya irrestibly into the movement.

"Isn't that pretty," Yohji purred, just loudly enough that Aya could hear the words through the music - though, of course, so could several other dancers surrounding them. Aya blushed hotly, hid his expression in Squall's neck, tightened his grip around Squall's waist. Missed the sound of Irvine's agreement, just pulled Squall closer, closer, close enough to hide inside the cropped jacket, Squall's skin sweat-slicked beneath black leather.

"Mmm," Squall murmured, licking around the curve of Aya's ear. "Good dancing." He ground his hips into Aya's more firmly, finding the unmistakable ridge of hard flesh and pressing into it. "Ver' good."

And then Irvine pressed in behind Squall, and Aya could hear the cowboy murmur, "You're so pretty when you're drunk," and Squall did seem like another person entirely under the influence of the lights and the music and the alcohol, his lips parted now and Aya nearly forgot why he'd wanted to dance over to Yohji in the first place.

He felt warm breath on his neck and slender, clever fingers gripping his upper arms, and Aya let his eyes slide shut and found Squall's mouth with his and lost himself in a long, greedy kiss.

Squall writhed against him, broke the kiss to pant harshly and Aya had to look, couldn't look away from Irvine pulling Squall back against him in a swift, possessive move that for once Squall allowed. Yohji did the same, and Aya let his head tilt back to rest on the curve of Yohji's shoulder and suddenly could almost see what they must look like from the outside: mirroring each other, Squall and he looking almost helpless with lust.

Squall grinned at him, a hesitant, lopsided sort of grin as Irvine's arms folded around his middle.

Aya couldn't help but grin back.

And then, just when he was beginning to relax and enjoy himself a little, he noticed Irvine's gaze stray towards the crowd. There was a minute stiffening of his limbs, a faltering in his smile.

Squall stiffened as well, and it was like watching two predators in the matched tilt of the head, narrowing of the eyes and Aya remembered the mission.

He caught Yohji's eye, but didn't move. Dancing carefully, not letting it show that he'd noticed anything untoward.

Squall's knees wobbled and he clutched at Irvine's arms.

"Woah. Dizzy."

"Let's get you some fresh air, Sugar," Irvine purred, and to Yohji, mostly, "can't take his drink. We'll be back. Keep Red warm for us."

Aya watched them walk away, Squall still weaving as though drunker than he truly was. Caught Yohji's eye as soon as they were out of sight in the heavy crowd. "Let's go, then," he said softly, too softly for Yohji to have heard. Yohji nodded anyway.

They followed at as much distance as they dared, pausing to collect dark coats as camouflage and uniform, then moved swiftly to the door. Squall and Irvine were at the mouth of the alley opposite, heads bent close, conspiring.

Aya took Yohji's hand, just two lovers looking for a good piece of wall, and leaned in close enough to do some conspiring of his own. "Yohji, what if they fail?"

"Our life gets that much more miserable," Yohji said, eyes flat, the chill in his voice sending a shiver down Aya's spine. "Manx was pretty clear."

Aya licked his lips. "So, we'll do it, then," he murmured, eyes on the departing couple. "Just like that?"

"Have a little faith, Aya." Yohji nodded in the direction Squall and Irvine had gone. It wasn't entirely clear to Aya whether he meant faith in himself or the others. "After you. Keep to the shadows."

Irvine and Squall swaggered into the alley as though still drunk, and Yohji and Aya followed, though much more quietly, their footsteps drowned in Irvine's whooping laugh and Squall's disconcerting snickering laughter that echoed down the alley. It was like fighting Farfarello for a vertiginous instant, but then Squall and Irvine came back into view, and Aya's heart steadied in his chest. He leaned a little closer into Yohji.

"I have faith," he murmured, finally answering Yohji's comment. "All the faith I need."

Aya's eyes adjusted to the gloom and he could make out another figure in the alley. Two figures, and something changing hands under the dull glow of a security light. A child. Small, too scared to cry, standing on skinny little legs, a ball of infantile tension and misery.

He felt Yohji tense beside him, clinging to his hand so hard the nails bit into his flesh. He couldn't blame him.

Aya felt himself stiffen, tensing all over, fighting the urge to charge in and kill the bastards himself. He turned to Yohji, mouth opening to voice the idea, caught a flicker of movement from the corner of one eye and whipped his head around to where the shadows seemed to be moving.

It was over almost too quickly. Irvine stood in the shelter of the fire-escape, covering Squall's sudden darting run into the midst of the transaction, sword flashing once, again in the dim light of a streetlamp, blood spattering against the narrow walls of the alley with a series of wet thwaps, and that fast they were dead. The two men, criminals, whatever, were dead, and Irvine as the one not soaked in blood was approaching the trembling child with outstretched hands, gun hidden again though Aya hadn't even noticed him move, much less where he'd placed the shotgun.

Squall came striding towards them as though he'd known exactly where they were every second, face almost too calm though his eyes looked silver in the dim light. Aya shivered, and Squall paused to shake blood from his sword.

"Messier than usual," he commented, voice light, and Aya closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Squall grinning.

"Shit," Irvine said. He was looking at his hand and the child's throat, and there was blood, after all. Not the target's blood, though. "That bastard-"

"-Stabbed him in the neck right before he died," Yohji said, suddenly noticing the cut, too long, too deep, too mortal. "Try and stop the bleeding, I'll call-"

There was a wash of blue light, a humming sound and then a soft thud as the child fell into Irvine's arms.

Dead?

Irvine took his hand from the child's neck, and cradled him close. The little chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Not dead.

"... call Omi," Yohji finished. "What the _fuck-_"

Squall stepped back from Yohji, sword coming up between them in an automatic gesture. "Irvine," he said slowly, eyes flicking between Yohji and Aya but not looking away.

"He's fine," Irvine said. "Got him with the ol' Kinneas curaga-esuna special, he's going to be just-" He looked up and abruptly stopped speaking, reflexively holding the boy closer to his chest.

His eyes narrowed, darker, more dangerous than Yohji would have believed possible from him.

"What was that?" Aya said, voice a whisper. Yohji had stepped in front of him, and he could see Squall over Yohji's shoulder, Squall moving to cover Irvine and the child, the perfectly healthy, no longer dead child.

"Magic," Squall said flatly.

Yohji began laughing, almost hysterical.

"Put the glow-stick down, Sugar," Irvine said to Squall. "We can't talk here. We need to get the kid somewhere safe. And we need to get out of here before someone starts to notice the mess."

Squall nodded, sheathed the (massive fucking) sword and turned to the bodies where he began what looked like the opening movements of a kata. Aya stepped back, Yohji did the same, but Irvine watched calmly as blue fire streamed from Squall's arms and engulfed the bodies.

Aya swallowed. A few seconds, and there was nothing but ash on the pavement.

"Our place or yours?" said Irvine, and his voice was almost as Aya remembered it: slinky, sexy, hopelessly seductive, but there was an edge to it now that tasted like gunshot and danger and not like Irvine, quite, at all.

Yohji's laughter had trailed off into a series of hiccuping gasps for breath. The sound was loud in the alley.

"Ours," Aya said flatly, gaze flicking to Squall, then to Irvine. A beat, then Squall nodded, once.

"What about the kid?" said Irvine.

"Has he got any ID?"

Irvine quickly checked the boy's pockets. "Oh, here we go." He unfolded a ragged piece of paper. "Orphanage," he said. His voice had an odd, hollow ring to it.

"Runaway?" said Squall.

"Maybe. Or kidnapped. Probably no-one around who'd miss him much."

Squall took the paper from him and screwed it up into a ball. "The police are out of the question," he darted a look at Aya who nodded, once, his face still cool and grim. "Hospital, then."

Irvine hugged the boy close and wrapped his coat around him. "'kay." He looked at Yohji, who was lighting a cigarette with trembling fingers. "We'll stop by on our way home."

Aya nodded, watched them go with a firm grasp on his own trembling hands. They looked right together, walking with matched, predatory strides, the kid still in Irvine's arms and Squall still moving like death.

"Follow them?" Yohji said, suddenly not laughing at all.

Aya shook his head. "They completed the mission. We should report back. Then we'll wait."

Yohji nodded. "If you think."

"I don't know what to think," Aya muttered, staring down the empty alley like he could still see them. "That was ..."

"Magic," said Yohji, under his breath. "I mean, was it? Or... but... fuck it, I knew there was something odd about them, but that... you think Manx knew?"

"Maybe." Aya stopped, shook his head rapidly as though to clear it. "She must've known something, or suspected something. But this ..."

"If she'd known this there's no way she'd have let them loose on a target, or let us get sight of it. Shit, Aya, I thought I..." Yohji ran his fingers through his hair. "Stupid," he muttered.

"No," Aya said quickly, and caught his hand in an uncharacteristic display. "For a moment I thought, I mean ..." Sighed once, more a huff of impatience. "I did, as well. Think." And tugged Yohji into a kiss.

Yohji made a little noise of surprise but recovered swiftly; sudden displays of affection on Aya's part were too rare to be missed. When Aya finally drew back Yohji rested his forehead on Aya's and his fingers tightened in Aya's hair.

"I guess we took more of a risk than we knew," Yohji murmured. "I'm glad they turned out not evil. At least, I guess they're not."

"They helped that little boy," Aya mused slowly, his gaze fixed on the wall of the alley as though he could still see Squall and Irvine standing there. "And they didn't kill us to preserve their secret as more ruthless men would have."

"I don't think it even occurred to them. Do you think they're like us? They said they were in the army. Can you imagine what an army of _that_ could do?"

"I ..." Aya swallowed, finally looking back to Yohji with something lost in his eyes. "I don't think they're from ... That was." Steeled himself. "They said they weren't from around here. I think they meant Earth here."

"What?" Yohji let out a nervous laugh. "You mean they're _aliens_?!"

Aya shrugged helplessly. "I'm not a scientist, Kudoh, I just ... If they're alien, I couldn't tell it from looking at them. But ..." He broke off with a frustrated sound. "But if you mean foreign to Earth, yeah, I think they are."

"Aya, that's kinda what alien means."

Aya glared at him.

"Okay, okay. I guess I thought aliens would have... well, six dicks or little wiggly things on their heads or something. They seemed so... normal. For killers."

"Well, yeah," Aya muttered. "That's what I meant. They seem so human to be from another planet." He shrugged. "Maybe we should ask Omi," he said after a moment. "He could start researching, or something."

"D'you think he knows? Maybe he guessed. Or Ken... no, come to think of it, Ken wouldn't have a clue." Yohji took a last drag on his cigarette, stamped it out and lit another straight away, not caring that Aya would scold him. "I want to hear what they've got to say first."

Aya overlooked the chainsmoking, having hunched into himself, elbow propped on an arm around his own waist like a hug, and was now chewing thoughtfully on the ball of his thumb. "No," he said absently. "Ken wouldn't have noticed, even without Squall's foot up his ass. You're right." He looked up, and his voice quickened. "We should talk to them, ask them for an explanation."

"Agreed, then."

They exchanged a nod and Aya turned in the direction of the shop. Yohji took one last look at the alley and followed him, shaking his head.

"I just hope they're on our side," he murmured.

*******

Approximately five city blocks away, Squall leaned on the hilt of his gunblade and panted like he'd run the distance, Irvine watching him worriedly and the little boy almost catatonic pressed into his chest.

"We shouldn't hang around," said Irvine softly.

Squall shook his head. "In a minute, okay? Just ... give me a minute." And he went back to breathing.

Irvine stayed quiet for the requisite minute, barely. "You alright, babe?" he asked after a moment that seemed too long and too quiet, just Squall's panicking breaths. But Squall nodded, and he managed a shaky smile.

"Didn't have a plan for that," he muttered. Berating himself, Irvine thought. And a Squall without a plan tended to take surprises badly. Irvine shifted the boy in his arms, and snugged in close to Squall, close enough he could feel the heat of his lover's body.

"Turned out okay," Irvine offered.

"Did it?" There was a wild look in his eyes that Irvine didn't like the look of.

"We did the job. We saved this litte guy's life. Sounds okay to me." Irvine managed to get a hand free enough to squeeze Squall's shoulder.

"But Aya," Squall whispered, something pushed deep struggling to get out through his voice. "And Yohji. What if, if they, if we have to ..."

"Oh. You think it might be a problem?"

Squall just blinked at him for a moment. "Oh, no," he said finally. "They must run into aliens every day. I'm sure they're at home preparing a 'Welcome to Earth' party for us right this second!"

"Aliens? But they're the alie... oh." Irvine looked suddenly downcast. "I didn't think of it like that."

Squall rolled his eyes, still on edge. "No, you didn't. They could be thinking anything!"

"They did look a bit shaken up now you mention it. But I bet they've seen weird crap before. They know they can trust us."

Squall bit his lip, but looked to be calming down. "I hope they trust us," he whispered. "Can't be sure."

"There's only one way to find out. Let's get this kid somewhere safe and then we can go and see if they're freaking out, okay? Only, I'm sure, really. I've got a feeling. You can't fuck a guy and not know." He caught Squall's gaze and held it. "At least, I can't. Mostly. Yohji was... he's broken, they both are, in more ways than you'd guess. I don't think they're a danger, Squall. Honestly. They could be the best friends we stand a chance of getting on this stupid planet, and Hyne knows we need friends right now."

Squall held his gaze for what felt like forever, then finally nodded, his stance relaxing. "Okay, then," he said.

Irvine squeezed his shoulder. "Good. Let's get this kid to safety before he wakes up, okay?" He gave Squall a kiss, the briefest brush of lips. "Right, leader brain. Which way to the hospital, d'you think?"

"Mm," Squall hesitated, looked to one end of the alleyway, then to the other. "Probably on a main street, nearer downtown. That way?" he decided, pointing roughly southwest.

"Sounds good to me," said Irvine. "Lead the way."

******

Aya sat on the edge of the couch in the living room of the Koneko watching Yohji pace before the hallway leading to the shop door, and felt like he should be pacing, too. Or running away, or … something. Something other than just sitting, feeling stunned. He managed a tiny smile, thought he might actually be in shock.

"It'll be okay," said Yohji, stubbing out his cigarette end in an overflowing ashtray. "Maybe they'll have an explanation." He fished another out of the packet, fingers trembling as they brought his lighter to the light it.

"What could explain that?" Aya asked, a little hopelessly. For beginning so well, this night had turned into one of the worst of his life.

"I don't know. Maybe they're fucking angels." And even as Yohji heard Aya's dismissive snort a thought formed in his mind.

They'd brought that kid back from the dead. If they could do that...

Yohji crossed the room again, this time ending at the liquor cupboard. He produced sake and two cups and set them down on the low table by Aya. "It's cold, but..." Because he knew Aya liked his sake warm, even the good stuff, traditionalist bastard, but right now his priority was to get some colour into Aya's face and stop him shaking. "What can I say, I'm lazy." He passed Aya a cup and downed his own in seconds.

Aya stared at the cup morosely for almost a minute (it felt like forever to Yohji), but he finally downed the cup in a swallow, grimaced. "Angels," he muttered derisively to himself.

Yohji poured more sake, then set the bottle down on the table and reached for his cigarettes. With a smirk, more from the anxiety in his belly than anything, he said "never thought aliens could fuck like that."

Aya giggled without thinking. "Or dance like that." His face was warm from the sake, the knot of tension in his belly melting slowly and the warmth easing up his spine.

"Squall's arse in those pants," said Yohji. "I swear-"

There was a rattle from the shuttered door at the front of the shop. Yohji went still.

"Should we let Omi get it, or Ken?" Aya asked, feeling a little lost.

"Fuck, no." Yohji cast a worried look at Aya. "Between us, okay? Until we've worked out what to do."

The door rattled again.

"Okay?" Yohji repeated.

Aya took a calming breath. "Right. Between us." Funny, it felt like a pact, and he felt a bit odd as they approached the door together and Squall and Irvine spilled in from the street, a little damp, rain sparkling in Squall's hair.

"We need to talk," said Squall immediately, no pre-amble.

"Among other things," Irvine rumbled, catching Yohji's eye, sparking heat.

"Not right now, Irvine," Squall muttered under his breath, but the other two heard him, and Yohji laughed. And just like that, the tension shattered.

Aya smiled a little, amused and still nervous but. They were still the same two guys, and. "Come sit down," he said, and Squall followed him immediately to the sofa, Squall's brows set like he was preparing to negotiate or something.

Yohji and Irvine exchanged a look and followed them; Yohji sat cross legged on the floor opposite Aya and Irvine took his lead and did the same.

"We dropped the kid at the hospital," Irvine said. "He'll be fine."

"Good, good," Aya said, head down, eyes on his hands where they lay on his knees. Squall crept one hand over to rest on Aya's.

Aya flinched, unable to stop himself. Staring at Squall's hand and remembering the blue glow of that huge, unweildy sword; the fizz of what he could only think of as magic.

But Squall's hand looked so ordinary. Long fingers, shaped and bumped by sword work and fighting. Aya could remember what those fingers felt like in his mouth, around his dick.

Squall let his hand settle on Aya's thigh, thumb stroking cautiously.

"You must have questions," he said, hesitantly.

And maybe a little hurt by Aya's involuntary flinch. Aya tried for a smile. "A few, I suppose."

"More like a thousand," Yohji snorted, brash and bright and Irvine cool as ever. Neither one looked phased a bit, on the surface.

"We do too," said Squall. "About Manx, and the operation here."

"So we'll answer yours if you promise to answer ours," said Irvine. Sound fair?"

"Fair enough," Yohji said boldly. "Where are you from?"

Irvine and Squall exchanged a glance; Squall nodded.

"We live in a place called Balamb."

"Yucatan?" said Aya, frowning.

"Unless that's what you call our planet, no."

"You're from another planet," said Aya flatly.

"We thought you'd guessed that already," Squall murmured.

"Guessing and knowing are two very different things," Yohji said.

"What's it like?" Aya asked. "Your planet, what's it like?"

"It's beautiful," said Squall, deep voice carrying an undertone of melancholy. "A bit like this, except more advanced."

"It has it's ugly side," Irvine added. "But yeah, it is beautiful. Oceans and mountains and...." His voice tailed off; he cleared his throat. "Our monsters, though, tend to be, well, monsters, rather than people."

"We have those as well," Aya said, in an absently reassuring tone.

"We're mercenaries," Squall continued, "but that's just how things are. Smaller countries have their own armies, I guess, but we comprise one of four mercenary forces known as SeeDs."

"And we keep the peace, and kill monsters, and overthrow tyrants and such," Irvine said with a winning smile.

"You're the good guys?" said Yohji.

"Yeah," Irvine drawled. "Fucking heroes, man."

"But you don't mind, um, killing," Aya said, already certain of the answer.

"No, of course not," Squall murmured, maybe a little confused. "We're not pacifists, or anything."

"You did something to that kid," said Yohji. "Back there, it looked to me like he was dead."

"Yeah," said Irvine.

"What was that?"

Irvine and Squall exchanged a glance.

"It's hard to explain," Squall advanced tentatively. Irvine was nodding in agreement, both men looking a little lost. Aya snorted.

"I'd imagine," he said dryly.

"You want to try anyway?" Yohji said, though it wasn't really a question.

"Easy explanation?" Irvine began. "Magic."

"Magic," said Aya, his voice flat.

"It's a kind of power," said Squall. "We haven't found anything like it here. Where we come from it's everywhere, it's taken for granted, almost."

"So, everyone can do that?" Yohji said, sounding disbelieving and a little freaked.

"No, no, just some of us," Irvine hastened to reassure, hands up in a placating gesture. Squall bit his lip, worrying at it a little.

"Where does it come from?" said Aya.

"Ah..." Irvine rubbed the back of his head, grinning uneasily. "This is the hard part."

"What, is it drugs?" Yohji said.

"No, it's nothing like... well, we do have drugs that can do that, but that's not quite the same."

"There's entities called Guardian Forces," Squall said, his voice cutting through the conversation like a cool breeze. "We have a symbiotic relationship with them. They give us the mental and physical power to fight and use, well, what you'd call magic."

"And in return?" said Aya, darkly.

"It's a bit complicated," Irvine tried to say, but Squall continued at a relentless pace.

"Companionship. Loyalty. The opportunity to fight as part of a team. Memories." All listed as though of equal importance, Squall's voice as flat as if he'd never left home.

"Hang on a minute," Yohji said, brow wrinkling in thought. "Memories? How do you mean?"

"It's like a side effect," Irvine explained. "Long term memory loss."

There was a look in Yohji's eyes that Irvine didn't understand, an eager interest that went beyond curiosity. "How?

"We're still finding out," Squall said. "It's not serious. The memories can be brought back with triggers."

"And with moderated use."

"So," said Aya slowly. "You brought these... entities with you from your planet?"

"It ... wasn't entirely on purpose," Irvine began. "that we came here, I mean."

"There's this scientist," Squall explained, voice weary as though he'd been over this a hundred times.

"And he was experimenting with time travel, or something," Irvine added.

"And he sabotaged the ship," said Squall.

"He didn't mean to," Irvine broke in. "He didn't know."

"It was all Zell's fault," said Squall, with feeling.

"You got that right," Irvine said.

While Squall and Irvine shared a grim, meaningful look that held worlds of promise for the violence they were going to unleash upon Zell when they finally caught up with him again, Yohji blinked in confusion.

"You've lost me," said Yohji. "What was the part about these Guardian Entity thingies?"

"And are they with you now?" said Aya.

"Yes," said Squall.

"Do you get to choose what memories they eat?" asked Yohji.

"Short answer: no," Squall said flatly.

Irvine's smile looked more like a grimace. "We've forgotten each other once before, our childhoods."

"You forgot each other?" Yohji said. "What, you mean like you forget your keys?"

"Or your common sense," Aya murmured.

Yohji darted an irritated look at Aya that hinted History; Aya returned it with a glare.

"We grew up together," Irvine explained. "But we got separated when we were still kids and when we met up again, we didn't recognise each other or remember anything. Or at least, they didn't. Squall and the others. I hadn't used GF much back then so I knew who they were."

A soft edge to his voice, hinting at pain.

"The others?" said Aya.

"We grew up in an orphanage, with two other kids," Squall began.

"Three," Irvine countered. "Selphie, Quistis, and Seifer."

"I wasn't counting Seifer."

Irvine didn't argue, but the brief grin that flashed on his face told Aya there was something they weren't saying. Could be an in-joke, could be something more sinister.

"And my sister," Squall continued. "Half-sister, really."

There was a catch in his voice. Irvine picked up the story.

"There was a war around the time we were born. A lot of orphans. From the orphanage we went to Garden and they trained us to fight and use GF. Then there was another war, Squall saved the day, Zell and Odine messed around with the Ragnarok and here we are. Any questions?"

Squall was staring blankly at the floor, fingers clenched into a fist on his thigh.

Aya shook his head. Yohji looked stunned, but like it was something he'd expected, a sort of resignation to it. "Jesus," he whispered, but looked away when Irvine glanced over.

"How old were you?" Aya asked after a moment. His hand crept over to rest on Squall's, and Squall let it stay. "When you started training, how old were you?"

"I was five," said Squall, softly.

"And your sister..." Aya's voice was thick, more than just curious.

"She left a year or so before, I think. I'm never sure. It felt like a long time, but I was just a kid."

"Is she dead?"

Squall shook his head, a tiny lopsided smile lighting his face for a moment. "She's fine, far as I know. I found her again.

Aya's fingers squeezed his; there was something in his eyes, something of pain and hope and understanding, so intense it hurt to look at.

"That's about it," Irvine said. "We ended up here. Miles from home, lonely..." He looked straight at Yohji, who swallowed hard, eyes narrowing, leaning in a little closer to Irvine without even realising it.

"Irvine, not now," Squall muttered, pulling his hand from under Aya's, not meeting Aya's eyes but staring at the floor like he was fascinated.

Irvine shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"You must be careful," said Aya, his voice slow and considered. "Does Manx know any of this?"

"No," said Squall. "But she suspects."

"Figured she's not all she seems," Irvine added. "She's not just a go-between, is she?"

"Not exactly," said Yohji. "But it's Kritiker you should watch out for. If they knew the power you have..."

"What about Ken and Omi?" Irivne asked. "Can they be trusted?"

Aya shrugged, but Yohji smiled warmly. "Yeah, they're okay. We all have our secrets, they get that. Weiß is a team."

"Keep it to yourselves for now," said Aya. "We'll think of a story for what happened tonight, agree it between ourselves. Just be careful in future."

Irvine had shifted closer to Yohji, one hand draped casually over his knee. "Gotcha," he said. "We can do careful, right Squall?" But Squall was staring at the carpet, lost in thought. "So." Irvine let his fingers brush the inside of Yohji's leg. "We've told you our side. Tell us more about Weiß. And Kritiker. What are they, some kind of government deal?"

"Not exactly," Yohji hedged.

"We shouldn't do this here," Aya muttered, looking uncommonly nervous.

Squall's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Great. So we get to tell you our secrets but you won't tell us yours?"

"It's not safe to tell you our secrets with the children around," Yohji said very slowly and very deliberately, as if speaking to a third grader. "We really need to take this upstairs."

Squall bit down on his anger, looked to Aya, who nodded. "We need to talk to Omi and Ken," he said softly. "They can't just walk in on this."

"I'm all for taking things upstairs," Irvine said, his eyes fixed firmly on Yohji. "Upstairs can be very promising."

Squall swatted Irvine's arm as he stalked past. "Not now, Kinneas."

Irvine rolled his eyes at Yohji. Yohji grinned at him.

Irvine's hand lingered on Yohji's ass as they followed Aya and Squall upstairs.

********

Squall and Irvine had come armed, and Squall propped that big fucking blade in the corner like it was a casual thing. It made Yohji nervous to look at, sort of nervous and eager in a way Irvine's shotgun didn't, and he climbed onto the bed trying not to stare at Squall's sword-thing when the man himself was naked not two feet away.

Aya touched his shoulder, as gentle as he ever got, and Irvine pulled him down, smiling like he didn't recognize Yohji's distraction.

"I..." Yohji tried, but Irvine was kissing him, and Aya was holding his hand and he couldn't think.

But he found himself reaching for Squall, rolling over just to be able to brush his fingers over Squall's hip. Irvine and Aya kissed over him, and all Yohji could think about was Squall, his face still and deadly in that alley, painted blue by the glow of magic.

Yohji turned his head to watch Squall laying quite still on Aya's other side, an inscrutable quality to him that made Yohji shiver a little.

"You," Yohji whispered, and stretched further, Aya and Irvine distracted now, Squall watching him with a look of faint amusement, like a cat with a mouse.

"C'mere," Yohji said, not sure if he would, but Squall slid a little closer, smirk fading to something more serious.

"You left someone, back home?" Yohji said, softly. Squall just nodded, swallowed, licked his lips. "That must suck."

"I'm sure we've all lost someone," Squall said softly, putting a tentative hand on Yohji's cheek, like the effort was an unfamiliar one.

"Yeah," said Yohji, and leaned into Squall's touch a little.

Irvine tugged Aya over on top of him, dragging Aya's leg over Yohji's groin in the process. Yohji yelped.

"Sorry man," said Irvine absently, wrapping Aya up in his arms and plunging his tongue in his mouth before he had a chance to express any concern himself. Not that he would have done, Yohji thought to himself. Aya didn't take injuries seriously unless they were immediately life-threatening.

He turned back to Squall, who was doing his absolute best not to laugh and possibly break the moment.

"Ow," Yohji said, with a little smile. "Is he this reckless all the time?" He reached out and curled his fingers to cradle Squall's skull, stroking his hair.

Squall gasped a little at the touch, any desire to laugh vanishing. "Yeah, he can be," he murmured, shifting closer. "But, um, maybe I'm too careful, sometimes."

"Good team, then. Know how that works." Yohji ran his thumb over the smooth line of Squall's jaw and then, unable to resist, kissed him.

Squall eased into the kiss, sliding in close and hooking one leg over Yohji's, turned his head and took Yohji's thumb into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Oh," said Yohji. "Oh God. So hot. You're so..." He eased his thumb out a little, then fed it back. Did it again. Swapped his thumb for a finger. Painted Squall's lips with his own spit. Squall's eyes fell partly closed, just a gleam of light between dark lashes, his lips reddening around Yohji's flesh, wet with spit and maybe a little swollen. Yohji couldn't stop watching the steady slip of his finger between them. Squall's even, white teeth closed suddenly to nip him, and Yohji laughed.

"Glad you two are having fun down there," Irvine said gaily, and Yohji glanced up, startled, to see Irvine and even Aya smiling at them. A blush began to rise in Squall's cheeks, but he didn't move away.

Yohji slung an arm around Squall's waist, just a little possessively, and grinned at Irvine. Asking permission, possibly. Irvine just nodded and sank to the matress with Aya, mouth closing on his neck as crimson hair spilled over the pillow.

Squall turned back to Yohji, still a little red, and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Looks like it's you and me," Yohji drawled, his thumb moving firmly over Squall's hip. "That okay with you?"

Squall looked at him steadily for a long moment as if searching for something, long enough that Yohji began to worry, but "Very much so," Squall finally said, and he slid forward to straddle Yohji's legs.

Squall's cock was stiff, bobbing against his belly as he settled himself, leaning down to kiss Yohji on the mouth. He touched Yohji's hair, his jaw, pressed lightly into the shifting muscles of his shoulder. Yohji lifted his hands to Squall's waist, holding him there for a moment while they kissed, Squall pressing him firmly to the bed, hands on his shoulders, and Yohji opened to him, letting him deeper into his mouth, Squall's tongue lapping at his teeth and then his tongue and Yohji moaned. Took the kiss long, tongue swirling into Squall's mouth to taste him.

He swore he could taste something different, something thin and tinny like... magic? Is this what magic tasted like? It wasn't unpleasant, and there was something like power, energy about it that shot straight down Yohji's spine and made his dick hard as iron. "I've never fucked an alien before," he murmured.

Squall stiffened at the words, pulled back. "What are you ... What do you think we're doing?" he asked, something closing down behind his eyes.

"Nothing!" Yohji blurted out defensively. He pulled Squall back, cursing himself that the man had gone tense and hostile all of a sudden. "Sorry, I... sorry. You're hot. I want to... I want you."

Squall allowed himself to be pulled, still a little wary. "I, um, I'm sorry, I just ..."

"No, I'm sorry." Yohji scattered kisses over Squall's chest and neck and shoulder. "It's just... it takes some getting used to, not you, you're fine, you're more than fine-"

"But I'm different," Squall mumured, resting his forehead on Yohji's shoulder. "That's, that's hot? That's something you like, me being different?" Hesitantly, like he wasn't sure how all this worked, desire, emotion, love.

"You're just hot," said Yohji, trailing his fingers across Squall's chest, smiling to himself as he found a nipple and Squall twitched. "Incredibly hot."

"You're hot, too?" Squall said a little helplessly, shivering beneath Yohji's touch. "Is there, is there something going on, Yohji?"

"Shh. You think too much," said Yohji. "You're as bad as Aya. There's nothing going on right now, just us and this room and this bed and this." He wrapped his fingers firmly around Squall's cock and squeezed. "I just want to make you feel good, baby."

Squall sighed out his tension, hips moving against Yohji's hand fluidly, eyes flickering shut over a smile. "That sounds ... nice," he murmured, reaching blindly for a grip on Yohji's shoulder. Yohji ground into Squall's body, picking up on Squall's soft, undulating rhythm. He was aware of bodies moving behind him; a look darted over his shoulder revealed Aya straddling Irvine on all fours, red hair brushing Irvine's face as they kissed.

Yohji groaned at the sight, mouth open a little and Squall tugged on his hair to get his attention. "You with me, Kudoh?" Squall gasped, and Yohji pressed down against him, Squall biting his lip on a moan.

"Oh yeah, Leonhart," said Yohji, "I'm right here," and suddenly Squall's cock was enfolded in firm, slender fingers, perfect pressure, a thumb sweeping over the head. Yohji grinned at him. "You like that?"

Squall gasped, mouth falling open in a gape-mouthed grin like a fox. "What's not to like," he breathed, thrusting his hips up into Yohji's grip.

Yohji made a low sound deep in his throat, and watched Squall's face. The slight flush starting on his cheeks, the graceful arc of his throat, the flutter of his eyelashes as his eyes tried to close. "You're-" But he didn't get to finish, as Squall tugged him down and kissed him fiercely.

They ground together, the smooth ridge of Squall's hip pressing against Yohji's cock in a very satisfying way. Squall breathed out on an almost whimper, clutching at Yohji's shoulders.

Squall nodded, but his brow was furrowed and he was biting at his lower lip, Yohji warm against him, and, "We could do, um, more, if you wanted," he whispered.

"Sounds promising," Yohji said, grinding in hard and holding the steady press of flesh to flesh. "Can I fuck you?"

"Oh, Hyne yes," Squall moaned, head falling back against the pillow, hips bucking up against Yohji's almost helplessly.

Yohji made a growling noise low in his throat, and looked around vaguely for some lube.

A hand interrupted his field of vision, holding a tube aloft.

"Thanks Aya," said Yohji.

"You're welcome," said Aya, no more than a whisper. Yohji's eyes tracked back from the hand to the arm and Aya's body. He was settling himself on Irvine's cock, sinking down, back arching. Yohji's dick twitched.

"Okay, I don't care where you come from," Yohji said, leaning down over Squall, breathing hard, his hair tickling Squall's cheek. "I'm just fucking pleased you turned up when you did."

And with that, his eyes still trained on Squall's, he popped the lid of the lube and squeezed cool gel into a puddle on Squall's belly. Squall flinched and growled, but Yohji just grinned, gripped his cock by the root and slid it through the slick mess on Squall's stomach. Squall shivered at the feeling, but looked up at him with trusting eyes.

"So damn hot," Yohji murmured, settling himself between Squall's legs. He trailed his fingers in the lube before touching Squall's hole, grinning at Squall's involuntary flinch at first contact. "'s okay. It'll soon warm up."

"I know," Squall breathed, relaxed enough to laugh at himself a little. "Always starts cold, though."

"Yeah. And you know, some unfeeling redheads who will remain unnamed slap it on cold just to be sadistic." He grinned, to be sure Squall understood it was a joke, and while Squall was still thinking about grinning back, slipped a finger inside him.

Squall gasped, mostly surprised and his hips lifted into the touch, pushing up against Yohji's hand.

"Oh yeah," Yohji crooned. "That's the spot."

"Again," Squall insisted, grabbing Yohji's hand at the wrist as though afraid he would pull away.

Yohji chuckled, hesitating for another instant before wriggling his fingers in deep. He leaned in, lips brushing Squall's ear. "Can't wait to get in there," he whispered. "You're so tight and hot."

Squall moaned. "Flattery will get you fucked," he laughed breathily, pushing against Yohji's fingers. "C'mon, I'm ready."

"Me too," said Yohji, kneeling between Squall's thighs, cock gripped firmly in his left hand. He nudged his way into position, paused with his fingers still buried in Squall's hole as his cock bumped up alongside them. Pushed in as his fingers pulled out, stretching, shoving, sliding. Once the head popped in he glanced up to see Squall's face.

Squall met his eyes, not looking away even as he fought to keep them open, eyelashes fluttering down over dilated pupils wide, irises thin rims of silver, sweat starting from him with Yohji's every movement, however small. He bit his lip, fingers gripping convulsively at Yohji's shoulders in an almost helpless plea.

Yohji gave a tiny groan and started to fuck. Slow at first, until Squall's hips twitched up needily, frustration showing on his astoundingly beautiful face. Then Yohji gave it up, thrusting hard and strong and if not fast, fast enough to make Squall shudder and arch under him. Squall grabbed at Yohji's shoulders, his back, nails catching smooth skin and Squall was tossing his head, pressing it to the pillow, straining away, baring his neck like a surrender. Yohji had to stop just long enough to dip his head, snag pale skin between his teeth and nip, restraining himself at the last moment to suck instead of bite.

Squall shuddered beneath him, catching at the back of his neck and holding him in place, pressing him closer so Yohji bared his teeth a little, just grazing the hot skin.

Somewhere to their left Irvine let out a long moan, but Yohji was too engrossed in Squall to find the cause. Squall's body was perfection, lean and hard and stealing Yohji's breath. He wanted to mark him, own him, possess him. Yohji growled, lips vibrating on Squall's throat.

"What's gotten into you?" Squall panted, and if he wasn't laughing, there was humor in his voice, low and breathless.

"You taste good," said Yohji with a broad grin. "I could eat you all up. Oh God. God, you feel so good."

Squall looked thoughtful for a moment, before something wicked slipped into his eyes and he leaned up and licked a broad stroke up Yohji's jaw. "Yum," he laughed, nibbling a little at Yohji's chin. "You're not wrong," he murmured into Yohji's mouth.

Yohji's tongue swiped around his, and his fingers tightened a little in Squall's hair, and his hips circled and ground into Squall's thighs.

Squall's head fell back, eyelids fluttering closed, all his humor lost in a wash of heat as he bucked up against Yohji's flat belly.

"Close," Yohji murmured. "'r you close?"

Squall nodded immediately, murmuring, "Yes, yes, please," hair scrubbing against the pillow and neck bared again in a yielding stretch. Yohji growled and scraped his teeth along the pale skin, wrapping his hand firmly around Squall's cock and surging deep inside him.

Squall arched against him, tightened around him straining, his hands scrabbling for a hold on Yohji's shoulders and his mouth fell open on a soundless scream as he fell to pieces.

Yohji struggled to keep his eyes open, resisting his own submission for as long as possible to drink in the sight of Squall, perfect convulsing beauty. He stroked the warm come over Squall's cock, kept stroking through the final shudders until he couldn't take it any more; his body took over and he shoved himself as far inside Squall's body as he could, and spurted. Hard. Again, and again, and again.

Limbs weak as water, Yohji fell to the side, landing in an untidy heap over someone's (Irvine's?) legs. He tugged the still-quivering Squall into his side, and let out a long sigh.

Pleasure and lassitude calmed Yohji's soul. He nestled into the comfort of warm bodies and Aya's gruff voice (which was complaining about the lack of pillows).

He barely gave the sword in the corner a second glance before he fell asleep.


End file.
